he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
A Talent for Trouble
is the 33rd episode of She-Ra: Princess of Power. Plot Summary While helping the Sorceress spring clean Castle Grayskull, Orko accidently gets blasted through the magic door and winds up on Etheria. Almost immediately, Orko bumps ino Madame Razz and Broom, only to be ambushed by Mantenna and some Horde Troopers who capture Orko and Madame, but Broom manages to escape and alerts Adora. Upon learning that Orko is on Etheria, She-Ra contacts the Sorceress and tells her what's happened. The Sorceress agrees to send He-Man to help. While She-Ra waits for her brother, Hordak and Shadow Weaver are trying to figure out what Orko is. Shadow Weaver's magic has already proved inaffective, so Hordak tries to use some Horde Sience, but the Mind Sweeper doesn't work either, and it explodes on full power. Shadow Weaver suggests they send Orko to Horde World so Horde Prime can experiment on Orko to figure him out. Meanwhile, He-Man arrives on Etheria, and he and She-Ra start off for the Fright Zone. As they approach, they are attacked by Batmeks, but easily outfox them. Upon entering the Fright Zone, they are jumped by Grizzlor and Leech, but they throw them off, and the two villains collide in mid-air and crash to the floor. Catra, in panther form, tries to attack them, but She-Ra cuts down a chandelier, trapping her. They find Madame Razz, who manages to get them to the Space Port inside the Fright Zone just as the rocket is about to leave. While He-Man tries to stop the rocket, She-Ra dispatches the Troopers, Shadow Weaver, and Hordak. He-Man manages to save Orko, and afterwards, introduces him to She-ra/Adora. Moral Loo-Kee: "Hi! It's me again, Loo-Kee. Did you see where I was hiding today? If not, take another look. See me now? Here I am! In today's adventure, when the Sorceress needed help Orko was right there to lend a helping hand. When you come to think of it, lending a helping hand is another way of saying 'I'm you friend'. Well, see you next time!" Great Rebellion *Princess Adora *Broom *Loo-Kee (cameo) *Madame Razz *She-Ra *Spirit *Swift Wind Heroic Warriors *He-Man *Man-At-Arms (mentioned) *Orko *Sorceress Evil Horde *Catra *Grizzlor *Hordak *Horde Prime (mentioned) *Horde Troopers *Leech *Mantenna *Mantisaur (only Filmation appearance) *Shadow Weaver Vehicles *Batmek *Horde Rocket *Hay Transport Locations Etheria *Fright Zone - Space Port *Whispering Woods Eternia *Castle Grayskull Horde World (mentioned) Cast * Melendy Britt as She-Ra/Princess Adora and Catra * George DiCenzo as Hordak * Linda Gary as Shadow Weaver and Madame Razz * John Erwin as He-Man, Mind-Sweeper * Erika Scheimer as Loo-Kee * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko, Broom, Swift Wind/Spirit, Mantenna, Leech, Grizzlor, Doorknocker and Horde Troopers Trivia * The Sorceress uses her magic to animate a group of mops and they start sweeping by themselves like in the 1940 Walt Disney film Fantasia. *The sequence of Hordak transforming his arm into a gun-power powered cannon will be seen again in The Perils of Peekablue, Sweet Bee's Home and Glimmer Come Home. External Links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDDB *Ultimate She-Ra Guide Category: She-Ra: Princess of Power episodes